Naruto and the Legacy of the Dragon Riders
by JediDragonRanger
Summary: After the death of Galbatorix and Eragon leaves Alagaësia and travels to a far away land. How will Eragon traveling to this new place affect the life of Naruto? It all begins with an old Hokage and two young children who want to hear a story...
1. Prelude

Hi there JediDragonRanger here with my first story. This is an idea that I had floating around in my head for quite some time now and I'm just putting up the first chapter. Just to give you an idea of how long it was been floating around in my head, I started writing this about one year ago, but don't get the idea that I am many chapters ahead. I have chapter 1 written down and am in the process of typing it and am currently writing (by hand) chapter 2. So without further ado I give you _Naruto and the Legacy of the Dragon Riders_.

PS if you see any spelling errors in either the Japanese words/Ancient Language please let me know. Those are the spelling errors that I'm really looking out for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Inheritance Cycle

* * *

><p>Naruto and the Legacy of the Dragon Riders<p>

Prelude

_250 Years After The 4th Shinobi War_

The old Hokage sat in his ancestral home, which was in the forest that was just inside of Konoha's Southern wall. He sat there thinking of his younger days and the adventures he had gone on as he looked out at the village that he at one point in his life ruled over. While was lost in his thoughts, a four-year-old boy was sneaking up on the former Hokage, using all of the natural stealth that ran through his family. However the former Hokage, warned by some sixth sense, turned towards the boy and muttered "_Reisa_" just as the boy, who the old man looked upon as his grandson, was about to pounce upon the old Hokage only to find himself floating three feet in the air.

"Hey," complained the boy, whose name was Brom, "no fair. I almost got you that time Ojii-san."

If any of the Jonin from the time of the third Hokage where still around, they would swear that Brom was just like Konohamaru. In truth, Brom acted just like Konohamaru but looked completely different. While Konohamaru had brown hair and brown eyes, Brom had reddish-blond hair and pale blue eyes that were reminiscent of the Shodaime Hokage's crystal. His face had noble quality to it, but it was lost to most people on account of not only his attitude but also his love for attac, erm… "challenging" his older siblings, cousins, and their friends to duels and his love for pulling pranks on people who dared to reprimand him for these activities.

The old Hokage smiled as he looked at his grandson before him saying in a mock serous voice, "Now now Brom, remember what I told you about almost…"

"Actually, I don't remember."

The old Hokage sweat dropped at his reply seeing as how it was only a couple of hours ago when the boy's last attack had been and the old Hokage told him the phrase.

Brom's twin sister, Katrina, choose that moment to come walking into the room, finishing the old man's saying.

"Almost only counts with substitutions and paper bombs."

Katrina, although being born second, always acted like the elder of the two children. The only people that she "challenged" with Brom were her older siblings when they were all playing around and her "Ojii-san." Even though they were twins, Katrina couldn't have looked anymore different from Brom. Her hair was raven black and she had eyes that were the color of the deepest emerald. Her cheek bones were angled such that, in conjunction with her pale skin, it looked almost as if an artist had carved her face out of marble. Overall her appearance gave others an almost feline feel about her.

The old man smiled seeing his other grandchild before replying "Very good Katrina, I'm glad that you remembered my saying, but do you remember what it means?"

At this her face turned slightly pink and Brom started laughing. While it was true that he didn't remember these "wise" sayings like his sister, unlike her he remembered what they all meant and there practically use to a Shinobi.

"It means that as Shinobi we need to do our best on the missions that we are assigned. There are no "almost" successful missions; missions are either a success or a failure."

The old Hokage nodded his head at Brom's words before adding "And here in Konoha, a successful mission is considered somewhat differently from what Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, or even Suna considers successful, but that is a lesson for a Jonin-sensei to teach." Turing to Katrina he asked, "So, I take it that you're given up on this round of trying to get me?"

"Yeah, since someone didn't wait for me before attacking," she replayed while walking toward the old man and shooting a glare at her brother.

At this the former Hokage raised an eyebrow and replied in a hurt tone, "So, you wanted to try to work with your brother to get me?" and then added in an undertone, "Both of you are still young and in the prime of your youth while I'm just an old man, not really fair if you ask me."

At this Brom started to scratch the back of his head nervously while Katrina had the decency to look a little ashamed yet still have that fire of determination in her eyes.

Looking at the two four-year-olds the old Hokage started to chuckle. "That's okay, I was only joking. You had the right idea. Working together and using team work is always better…" he was suddenly cut off as Katrina pounded on him with a wild grin on her face that made her look like a cat who had just caught a mouse.

"Go' ya Ojii-san. As the famed copy-cat ninja like to say 'as a Shinobi, you've got to look beneath the beneath.'"

The old Hokage slowly started to shake his head at his own foolishness and began to chuckle again saying "Right you are Kat-chan, right you are."

"Hey no fair Imouto, I was suppose to get him first not you!" yelled a disappointed Brom.

"Well Otouto-_chan_, if you had just followed my plan you would have gotten him first," taunted Katrina as she stuck her tongue out at him.

The emphasized –_chan_ wasn't lost on either Brom or the Hokage. Just as Brom was about to go into a rant about how she was the "little" sister and that he had been born five minutes before her the Hokage interrupted him.

"Alright, alright enough already you two. I assume that you two are here to hear the story that I promised to tell you?"

At this both children immediately forgot their argument and looked up at him, their eyes practically begging for the long awaited story. They loved nothing better than to listen to the stories that the former Hokage would tell them.

"Yes, yes please Ojii-san tell us the story," begged Brom while Katrina asked "You said earlier that it involves the Uzumaki and Hyuuga clans right?"

"Alright I tell you it, but this is probably one of the longest stories I have to tell. And yes, not only does it involve the Uzumaki and Hyuuga, but also the Senju, Uchiha, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Sarutobi, Inuzuka, and the Aburame just to name a few.

"Now my children make yourselves conferrable as I tell you a story that has its roots long before the father of ninjutsu was a gleam in his father's eye. The more modern part of this tale is the adventures of Uzumaki Naruto, our Rokudaime Hokage also known as the Orange Hokage and the Nidaime Gama Sennin. The older part is called The Legacy of the Dragon Riders. It is only thanks to the Rokudaime that we know the story about the Legacy of the Dragon Riders which starts around one millennia ago …

* * *

><p>AN:

So what do you think? Was it any good for a first fic? What did you like about it? What did you dislike about it? Please let me know.

I'm using a web site for the honorifics (and my own understanding from reading other fanfics and watch subbed) please let me know if I might have used one incorrectly.

For those who don't know Imouto is "little sister" and Otouto is "little brother" (with chan meaning "little in the case of otouto-chan).

I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up (I have dial-up and two parents who don't like anime/manga/fanfic so I can only update when I'm at the library or college) until next time, see you.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi there, sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I ended up doubling the length when I was typing it and my brother and I just got Assassin's Creed Brotherhood and I have been playing it...a _LOT_. Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naurto_ nor _The Inheritance Cycle_.

Posted: _July 24, 2011  
><em>Edited: _August 3, 2013_

* * *

><p>Of Boring Meetings and Sweet Sweet Chaos<p>

'_100 years'_ though Eragon as he sat waiting in the meeting hall right outside of Bullridge for the yearly meeting between the races of Alagaësia, _'100 years since I found Saphira's egg, 100 years since I fled Cavahall with uncle unburied to chase the Ra'zac, 100 years since Brom died and I met Arya, 100 years since the Battle of Farthen Dûr and people calling me Shadeslayer, 100 years since I met Oromis, the Cripple who is Whole, and Glaedr, 100 years since the Battle of the Burning Plans, 100 years since I killed the last of the Ra'zac, 100 years since I found out about my heritage, 100 years since I helped forge Brisingr, 100 years since the Battle for Feinster and the slaying of the Shade Varaug by Arya, 100 years since the death of Oromis and the 1st death of Glaedr, 100 years since the alliance of the Humans, Dwarves, Elves, Urgals, Dragons, and Werecats,100 years since the final battle in the war to hopefully end all wars in Alagaësia, and finally 100 years to the day since I faced Galbatorix in a trail-by-combat duel to the death in which I, much like he once did, removed my opponent's head with a blazing blade.'_

In his whole life so far, that was the one thing that he wished he could've done differently. With the army of the Free Races closing upon Uru'baen and with Murtagh no longer on his side, Galbatorix had flown out of his castle and demanded Trail by Combat. This had been after five long days of fighting though the outskirts of the capital and Eragon gladly accepted it much to the dismay of the Varden, Elves, Dwarves, and Urgals. Eragon saw this as a chance to end all of the suffering that was happening around him. Looking back, Eragon wished that he could've captured Galbatorix and had him tried by the leaders and representatives of the free races and then loped off Galbatorix's head. Galbatorix however didn't leave Eragon much choice.

Galbatorix choose the spot to fight, right in the middle of the army. It was a long fight with both contestants nearly exhausting all of their word-will-energy, as Glaedr would say, from not only their bodies but also the Eldunarí that each had as well as the gems in their swords and (in Eragon's case) the gems from the belt of Beloth the Wise. Galbatorix had known that he was evenly matched and so decided to resort to trickery and deceit as he had when dueling with Vreal. However Eragon, remembering the story that Brom had told him about the downfall of the Riders was expecting this trick and was able to avoid it. Utterly beaten, Galbatorix started to gather his remaining energy to cast one final spell which would kill not only himself but also everyone within a 50 mile radius. Eragon, having out smarted Galbatorix early on by planting a "seed" in Galbatorix's mind that allowed Eragon to sense Galbatorix's intentions, was able to dart in fast enough to decapitate him just before he finished his spell. As it was, the spell being half finished threatened to wipe out a 5 mile radius until Shruikan gave his own life in order to protect everyone who had gathered around to watch.

In the years since that fateful battle, the last known egg in Alagaësia had hatched for Arya. In addition several dragons returned from the North where they had been hiding so that the race wouldn't be completely eradicated or worse enslaved by Galbatorix. They also had brought a few eggs with them that Vreal had sent with two wild dragons that where the last to flee the island of Vroengard just before Galbatorix showed up. Thanks to these eggs, within 5 years Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh each had three apprentices a piece to train and there were twenty unbounded dragons, not including the five who had escaped. Because he was the only one of the three who had received a complete training from a Rider of the old order, who had not only trained several apprentices but also had been an elder of the old order, Eragon ended up working with all nine apprentices, not just his three.

Murtagh and Thorn had been saved by Eragon who found out that just feeling compassion for the Urgal race, their True Names had been changed enough so that they were no longer held by their vows to Galbatorix. Even though Galbatorix had cast a spell that would alert him to changes to their True Names, it had been a very complex and "incomplete" spell. It was the very fact that because it was so complex that it failed. Reflecting upon this Eragon had to conclude that what Brom and Oromis had taught him about True Names was correct, not only are they very dangerous but also complicated and tricky. Galbatorix had attempted to cover every single possible aspect that would cause Murtagh's and Thorn's True Names to change. Because of his own hatred of the Urgals, Galbatorix never expected Murtagh or Thorn to feel anything but hatred, loathing, or some other negative emotion towards them.

20 year after the beginning of the training, each of the nine new Riders had enough experience to take on two apprentices each as well as going on missions for the continuing of peace in Alagaësia, after the fashion of the Riders of old. Because of Eragon's connections to all of the different races, they (the races) were content to let him rule in the fashion of the Old Order. Originally, the races agreed to this because they each thought that they could have some sort of influence over the New Order, but Eragon would have none of that. At the first meeting, Eragon had made it clear point blank that while the different races could try and influence his decisions on him as an individual, they did and would NOT have any influence on his decisions as a Shur'tugal. Only the elves had a real objection to this, especially Queen Islanzadí. He could remember it like it had only happened a few minutes before.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"What do you mean that we have no influence on your decisions as a Shur'tugal?" asked Islanzadí, "The teachings that have been passed onto you originated with the elves and it is only because of OUR magic that you were able to become a Rider in the first place; you would do well not to forget that Eragon-_finiarel_."

The added stress of the honorific wasn't missed by those attending the meeting, however only the elves and those who knew elven custom (namely Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Fírnen, Angela, Murtagh, Thorn, and Orik) understood the insult that the queen had just given. While the elven delegation carefully hide their expressions Arya, Angela, Murtagh, and Orik looked at Islanzadí with a cross between shock and appall and the three dragons shifted their weight with the exception of Saphira who actually curled her lips up, growled, and let smoke rise from her nostrils. Because Eragon was not only the head of the new Order of the Dragon Riders but because he re-founded the order with very little support, his status was the same as Roran's, Islanzadí's, Orik's, Zlazvont's, and Grimrr Halfpaw's status and therefore (given what his position was) should have been addresses as Eragon-elda. Eragon on the other hand looked amused.

"Tell me O queen which I am, Shur'tugal or Rider? For they are not both the same yet you used them as the same meaning. The Forsworn where known as 'Riders' even after the great Banishing, however after the Banishing they were no longer known as 'Shur'tugal'. When you refer to someone as a 'Rider', you are implying that the one who rides is the only important being, and that that which is being ridden is nothing more than a dumb animal. 'Shur'tugal', being the Ancient Language for Dragon Rider, remember not only describes the pair but IS the pair, it represents the bond that each Dragon and his/her rider shares. For those who have not been educated in the Ancient Language we, that is Dragons and their riders, don't find the term 'Rider' being applied to both of us offensive. However coming from elves and scholars learned in the basic ways of the Dragon Riders, we find it very offensive.

"Now as to what I mean when I say that you have no influence over us, is put quite simply: you don't. While you may be able to try and influence me and put pressure on me with your choices, your own laws say you can't put influence over Saphira. And the choices that I report to the council and that will shape the formation of this new order of the Shur'tugal won't be choices I make by myself. Both Saphira and I will be making and deciding what happens. Another way of looking at it is the way that Saphira told me when I swore my oath to Nasuada. While I may have been bond by that oath, Saphira wasn't and she told me that 'if I must break it to keep you safe, or to do the right thing, I will not hesitate…if I must, I will kidnap you.'" At this everyone looked at Saphira, especially Nasuada who looked both a little hurt but mostly amused, for confirmation to which Saphira nodded her head and looked pointedly at Islanzadí who didn't meet her eyes. "So then by all means, if you wish to delude yourself into thinking that you can control and influence us go ahead and try. However if you do then that means that you believe yourself greater than the Dragons.

"Furthermore the teachings originated with the Grey Folk who have all but passed away. All that remains of them is the blessing of the Ancient Language to which we can use to have more control over magic. The spell that bound the Dragons, elves, and humans together may have been created and casted by the elves, however it was the Dragons' magic that made it possible to cast it in the first place. And lastly, I didn't necessary need that spell to become a Shur'tugal. Look at my name sake. He became the first Shur'tugal and it was only with his help that the elves were able to reach the agreement to bind the two races together in the first place. Sure Saphira might not have hatched for me if the human weren't included in the pact, and then Galbatorix might never have come into power, but both he and I could've found a wild dragon's egg and become the Rider for it and you might have an even bigger problem. Please remember these points as we continue this meeting so that you don't bring further shame to yourself."

After Eragon's little speech, the elves looked uncertainly at their leader who, with a slight bow of her head, said to Eragon "You are right Eragon-elda, please forgive me for my moment of absentmindedness. I meant no offense to either you or you Saphira-Bjartskular" with the last part directed at Saphira.

With a nod or his head Eragon continued "Now about the matter of the nine eggs…"

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Ten years after the defeat of Galbatorix Eragon began to woo Arya again and she agreed to court Eragon on the condition that they followed the elf's courting ways instead of the humans, to which Eragon agreed. After five years of dating, they decided to become mates in the elfish fashion. Although they had yet to take the love vowel, Eragon and Arya had been together for almost all of the 90 years of their relationship with only a couple rough patches that was normal for healthy couples. Oromis' warnings were unfounded as were the problems that had happened to other elven-human relationships. Because of Arya's immense time as the diplomat from the elves to the humans and dwarves, she and Eragon could relate to many different things and of the items that they couldn't agree on, like the eating of flesh, they were able to spend many long, sometimes enjoyable and sometimes miserable, debates discussing different their views. If fact because their relationship was the longest that any human-elf relationship had lased, many of the elves had thought that they would take the ultimate vowel of love and bless the forest of Du Weldenvarden with a child or two. Unfortunately for the elves, they had decided to wait even longer, if ever, to have any children.

With Galbatorix overthrown, the question on who would be the next king arouse. Many of the Varden, elves, and dwarves thought that either Orrin or Nasuada would become King/Queen or would marry and rule together. However, many who had lived under the rule of Galbatorix didn't trust either of them, seeing them as rebels. So it was decided that the royal house of Palancar would come back and rule once again over the human s of Alagaësia. There were many disputes over who the rightful heir was since most of the records had been lost in the passage of time. It wasn't until Eragon and Arya, on a mission to restore the Rider's bases on Vroengard and Utgard, that records (that had been kept by Anurin, Vrael, and then later Brom) were found showing that the lineage of Palancar actually passed down through Eragon's maternal grandfather's line and that because Selena was the eldest child of her family, 2 years older than Garrow, that Eragon was next in line for the throne.

The reason why Eragon was next in line and not Murtagh, even though he was older to Eragon, was because the dwarves hated him and it was only because he was Eragon's half-brother that they tolerated him at all. The dwarves would never forgive Murtagh for killing there king and as such had declared a lifelong band on him from there cities on pain of death and had threatened a war, no bars held, if he became king. This caused another momentous outcry from all of the races, none of them ever wanted to have another Rider or immortal person as the king of the humans and Eragon flat out refused to being made the king. With that the next heir to the thrown was none other than Eragon's own cousin: Roran Stronghammer. The races accepted him for many different reasons: the humans accepted him because unlike Nasuada and Orrin he was seen as a person who Galbatorix could use and Roran had the guts to stand up to Galbatorix and refuse him; the elves accepted him because of what they saw and heard of him in battle that he would take care of those under his command; the dwarves accepted him simply because he was Eragon's cousin and he had proven himself trustworthy; the Urgals accepted him because he had proved himself many times over in battle, not only against the enemy but also to some of their minor chiefs by forcing them into submission this feat continued to impress the Urgals even to the present day, in fact the name Roran Stronghammer was spoken of with greater praise than that for Lady Nightstalker but a little less than that of Eragon Firesword the Shadeslayer or Saphira Flametongue; the Werecats didn't care too much so long as the person was fair and not a cat kicker.

When the news had reached Roran he was shocked and was going to flat out refuse just as Eragon had until Eragon go to him and showed him that unless he took the job the only other person that the humans would accept would cause another war to be fought. That along with the fact that he didn't want to make of the choice of ruling or not for his own children and a few conditions made him except.

Alagaësia would be spilt into three different fiefs. What was currently Surda would stay as it was and gain the land up to the city of Furnost. This would be governed by King Orrin who would become Barron Orrin. The middle part of the entire kingdom, from Belatona to Gil'ead, would be governed by Nasuada and the top part of the kingdom would be ruled by him in what was once Cavahall. All of those who had lived previously in Cavahall would get their land back and be assisted in rebuilding by people though out the kingdom who would receive a tax exception for two years in exchange for volunteering their help for 6 months. However, the soldiers who had burnt Cavahall to the ground would be required to help rebuild the homes they had burnt down until they were all rebuilt or receive ten years of imprisonment.

Now 100 years later Eragon was thinking about how glade he was that he had dodged the kingship bullet because he had also dodged the yearly state-of-the-kingdom meetings. Because he was the leader of the Riders, he had to still attend the meeting once every five years, and that was 10 meetings too many in his option (he still thought that he should only come once every 10 years, but Roran had insisted that he come every five or else Roran would refuse the crown). In fact as he sat remembering these past events he was at one of said meetings doing his best at looking like he was paying attention while organizing his thoughts and trying not to slip into one of his waking sleeps and was failing miserably, not that anyone but Saphira would know. He would wake up whenever someone said his name or whenever this sixth sense told him that someone was staring at him intently.

'_O well,'_ thought Eragon as he was awoken for the tenth time that hour _'at least one of the benefits of the waking dreams is that I remember everything that is going on around me. Now who was that woke me up this time?'_

It was none other than his niece Cathrine who was going on about how her father, though getting on in years, was still as healthy as a horse for a normal human being in his early 120's and that he would be coming to the meeting very soon, now that the stuff that a retired king didn't have to go though was over with. At this Eragon gave a snort that he quickly turned into a cough. He knew the real reason why Roran didn't come to the beginning half of the meetings anymore; it was because he found them almost as boring and pointless as Eragon did, with all of the ceremony and introduction of everyone.

In fact, after he had passed on his title of king onto his eldest son Sloan, he gloated to Eragon about being able to miss that part of the meeting to which Eragon replied by using his magic to let Katrina be able to reproduce again. This led to Roran having to put up with a hormone high wife for another couple of months. Roran was furious with Eragon until Katrina became pregnant with their third child, as well as only daughter, Cathrine. Afterwards both Roran and Katrina were extremely happy and thankful to Eragon.

Cathrine had been coming to these meetings with her father ever since she was four and now she represented her brother whenever he was away in the far south below the Beor Mountains dealing with the decedents of those who had refused to move away from their original homes with King Palancar. While the annual meetings were only attended by the King/Queen, the two Barons/Baronesses, their guards and sometimes a representative from the elven and/or dwarven races, the meetings every five years had all of the major governors/governesses of the humans, the lords and ladies of the high elven houses, all of the clan heads form the dwarves and the leader of the Riders (with another representative if Eragon could hid the meeting date from all of his riders long enough so that they couldn't say that they were all too busy on that day) along with a delegation from the Werecats and Urgals.

The welcoming ceremony took so long mostly because of the pride of the elven lords/ladies and the dwarven clan heads. Each meeting they would try to outdo each other in how fancy they could be, yet still remain humble. It was now at the point where Eragon was going to do something about it because he didn't want his successors to have to deal with it. Eragon, though nowhere near old amongst the immortal elves, riders, and dragons, could already feel it coming. In 20 years' time he, Arya, and about 50 of the more radical elves were going to set sail and leave Alagaësia forever and head for the land from whence the Grey Folk came. It was those two declarations that had Eragon actually happy to be attending this meeting.

Everyone looked up at the door as it opened and in walked a man with a full head of white hair that had silver streaks running though and a chest length silver and white beard. His grey eyes where still as hard as ever, but had the light of joy that being a father and grandfather gave. He still had the walk of a warrior and still carried the hammer that gave him the name 'Stronghammer' in his belt but he now once again used the staff that Flask had made for him all those years ago. Though he was old for a mortal human, he still retained most of the strength of his youth. His secret: he had continued farming, exercising and eating healthy though out all his time as king and he had relied on servants as little as possible.

Sloan had passed away 2 years after Cathrine had been born. The old man had grown repentant in his later years such that the elves restored his sight to him. He even realized how big of a fool he had been when it came to Roran and Katrina. In the several times that Eragon had visited Sloan, the old man had been a little bitter towards him but was thankful for the news that Eragon brought to him concerning his daughter and family. After each of Roran's children had turned one year old, Eragon took them each for 2 weeks to Ellesméra to visit there grandfather. They were old enough to play with the former butcher, yet young enough that they wouldn't realize who he was and then ask their parents about him. Sloan, needless to say was grateful to Eragon for letting him see his grandchildren at least once. The elves had told Eragon that when he had passed, it was peacefully in in his sleep.

Eragon's attention was suddenly brought back to the present when he realized that Roran was walking straight towards him.

"What's with the slight grin cousin? Don't tell me that after all of these years you've finally cracked form these meetings?" asked Roran.

"No, it's just that I have two announcements to make that will cause just about as much political chaos as when I swore fealty to Nasuada instead of the Varden. But don't worry it will make life easier on Cathrine, Sloan and Sloan's children when they inherit the thrown." replied Eragon.

"Is one of the announcements about what Angela told you all those years ago?" inquired Roran who had a worried look on his face "because if so you do know that the only way I can get Cathrine to come to the full meetings for Sloan is because you are here. In fact I'm pretty sure that if you didn't come, she would make sure that she had a busy schedule to avoid them."

"She and all of my Riders alike; it was only because of these announcements that I was able to convince Arya to come this time, but still she will only come in after I make it." commented Eragon, "The real meeting is about to begin, I'll tell you more after it, okay?"

"Alright, but you will have some explaining to do to Cathrine as well."

Several long hours later

"…that is the state of things in Surda." finished a middle-aged man who was clean shaven, had a receding hair line and was slightly overweight.

"Yes, thank you Oswald. I'm sorry to hear about the passing of your father, Orrin, and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make it to his funeral," said Roran.

"No apologies needed sire. He would forgive you not coming considering your age and all." Oswald sadly responded.

"Well now Cathrine," Roran said looking at his daughter "what's next on the agenda?"

"Next Eragon Shadeslayer has a couple announcements to make, one of which is about these meetings and the other…you never did say what it was about uncle."

Even though Eragon and Roran were cousins, Roran's children had been raised to call Eragon uncle when they were younger and then once they had become adults they could choose to call him Eragon if they wished. While Sloan and Garrow choose to call Eragon by his name, Cathrine viewed Eragon as her actual uncle and would not call him anything else. To Eragon this was both endearing and yet painful. Endearing to know that he meant so much to Cathrine but also painful because not only would he live an immortal life but also he would be leaving Alagaësia soon.

"That's right because I didn't want it known ahead of time. The first, as Cathrine said, is about these meetings," Eragon begun as some of those present began to murmur, "These introductions are taking far too long. They were originally based on the elven custom to show curtsy and the dwarven custom to show status. I do believe that it is time for a change. Because they so time consuming and there are several races being represented here, I propose that we do one of three things: 1) rotate every ten years (or two meetings) which races' customs we use 2) get rid of the ceremonies altogether…"

At this suggestion there were shouts of protest from the elves, dwarves, and the nobility of the humans. This went on for several moments until Eragon got fed up with waiting for them to quiet down and called up what he called his 'battle finisher' in which he sent out millions of tiny mental probes that would lack onto people's minds/barriers and build up so that everyone in the room who he was targeting started to feel an uncomfortable weight on their mind.

The amount kept growing until they all had shut their mouth and one elf lord looked at Eragon and said "Really Eragon-elda, there is no need to use your killer intent on your allies, even if it wasn't the full powered one. That was uncalled for and extremely rude."

"What was rude was me being interrupted. The only reason why I used my battle finisher, or killer intent as you call it, was because I am very short patented today after the longer than normal introductions. Now as I was saying the first option is to rotate every ten years which races' customs we use, the second is to get rid of the ceremonies altogether, or the third is to use the customs of the race that are the fastest which happens to be the Urgralgra. Nar Garzhovg, please correct me if I'm wrong, but don't the Urgralgra take place in a quick fight before such a meeting."

"You are right Firesword, there is at least one member from _every_ party in the fights and the fights are partaken without any weapons or armor. Oh, and no magic."

"Thank you. Now please keep in mind that if you choose option number one, that it includes the Urgralgra customs as well. So now for the vote; who votes for option number one" at this no one raised their hands "ok, so 0 votes for all customs, now how about option number three" at this only Nar Garzhovg, Eragon, and Saphira raised their hands/claw. At seeing a dragon voting for the fight, most of those present paled as they realized that every party indeed meant _every_ party, including the Dragons. "Ok, so three votes for option three. Now how many want option two, or should we just throw it out considering the outrage and protest that it got when it was just mentioned?"

At this all those who were not at all warriors, mostly the human nobility, hurriedly spoke out saying that they wanted option two. That along with the rest of those assembled got option two accepted.

"Eragon-elda before this new decree is set in stone, I have a question. Why should we even change the customs in the first place? More importantly is it that you get to decide to change the custom?"

Eragon silently cursed in his head while he had an answer for this question he had preferred not to have to give it. The asker of the question was non-other than Queen Islanzadí. "Well Islanzadí-elda, I am the only one here with enough guts to propose such a radical change and am the only one who would be taken seriously when I give my reasons why. One of them has to do with my second announcement. For the other, the Dragon Riders would no longer partake in these meetings and we would be willing to risk war in order to not come. Now that may come on to some of you as selfish but the Dragon Riders are around to ensure that peace is maintained and these meetings have been known to make some of the Rider's violent. That along with the fact that none of the others were willing to lead the Dragon Riders in the event of my retirement."

"But surely Eragon-elda that event is long into the future," commented Islanzadí.

At this Eragon smiled and continued "Now that leads to my second announcement which has two parts. The first part concerns myself and a few of the elves who heard of this from various sources and have asked to join. The second part concerns the Dragon Riders, this is only a curtsey warning if you will; no one here has any say to either of the two for they have already been in the planning for quite some time now. Now please hold all comments and expressions of emotions until I'm done.

"First, I am stepping down as the head of the Dragon Riders because my time here in Alagaësia is nearly up. In 20 years' time myself, Arya, Saphira, Fírnen, and about 50 of the more radical thinking elves will be setting sail for the homeland of the Grey Folk and my replacement as council representative will be Murtagh. Second, the Dragon Riders will be ruled by a council made up of eight of the nine riders who were trained by myself, Arya, and Murtagh. As you well know, Murtagh's former student Elessar recently died saving five of our new Riders from three Ra'zac in the process. Murtagh will also be an advisor to the Dragon Rider council and will cast the deciding vote in the case of a spit vote. I know that the dwarves will probably object to my decision; however I made it based on all the facts that I had at the time and I made it keeping in mind what would be the best for the Order of the Dragon Riders."

With that almost all present started to raise objections and started to shout out all at once. Roran just looked sad while Cathrine was looking at Eragon with puzzlement, anger, hurt, and sorrow in her eyes. The arguing continued for about ten minutes as those there tried to out shout each other to get Eragon's attention. The elves were looking furious that fifty of their kind had known about the voyage and not told any of the Elven Lords/Ladies or their queen. The humans were asking why he was leaving. The dwarves, with the exception of Orik who was looking grim, were generally shouting about how they would not putting up with a king-killer for as a representative. The Werecats were muttering amongst themselves and the Urgals were just adding to the general discord by talking amid themselves in their own language.

Just as Eragon was about to get the meeting back in order, he felt a burning pain in his gedwëy ignasia before hearing Saphira, Arya, and Fírnen crying out _'Eragon!'_ in his head before everything faded to black and he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know "Emrix" is the most original name for a green dragon. The thing is that I suck when it comes to names. I plan on changing the name eventually when I either find out what Paolini used or if I come up with a better one or if anyone of you can think of a better name for a green male dragon, please let me know via a review or a PM. And yes for all for you Tolkien fans "Elessar" is the name that Aragorn takes when he becomes king of Gondor. Yes I'm a Tolkien fan and NO I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ or any other of his books.

So tell me what you thought of his chapter. If you are hesitant about leaving a review because it is very short or long, don't be I value options and don't mind reading long reviews. Also special thanks to TenchiSaWaDa and RedRangerBelt for being my first two reviewers.

I don't know when the next chapter will be out for reasons mentioned above, in my profile, and because I'm facing a little bit of writer's block. I may just end up splitting the next chapter into two parts if I feel like it has been too long since I last updated.

Until next time,

JDR


	3. Chapter 2 Pt1: The Past

Hey everyone, sorry it took over 2 years to update. I got this part halfway done and got stuck writing the sword fight in here (not going to ruin it by saying who is fighting but it is in this part). I could see the fight and the moves in my mind but I had a hard time getting on paper/typing it on the computer. So without further ado

Disclaimer: I was born in the USA so by logic while I can't own _Naruto. _ I was not born in Montania either so by similar logic I don't own _The_ _Inheritance Cycle_.

Posted: August 3, 2013

* * *

><p>Premonitions of Battles Past and Yet to Come Part 1: The Past<p>

He was in his mindscape and yet not. He was in time and yet not. One moment everything around him was bright and filled with light and the next everything was dark with no light. Yet that could not be for light cannot exist without dark and vice versa. Even in the darkest dark there must be some light for otherwise it couldn't be considered dark; the more dark there is, the less the light physically is and yet all the brighter the light would seem.

All these thoughts flashed through Eragon's mind in less than a nanosecond and when the "dark" returned, this time for good, he looked for that little bit of light that he knew must exist in the sea of darkness that he found himself floating in.

'_Ah, there it is'_ Eragon thought as he started towards it _'so small and in the distance that it's no wonder I missed it the first time.'_

After what could have been a heartbeat or an eternity, for where he was time had no meaning, he finally reached the light and was shocked to see there none other than Brom, who smiled at Eragon before disappearing only to be replaced by Oromis. Oromis was then replaced by Vrael and finally Eragon the Elf, who nodded his head in approval. Eragon knew right away that the nod was meant to his question that he had asked to the long dead elf all those years ago.

Then Eragon the Elf disappeared and Eragon was left in the darkness once again, only was it darkness? Before he could start that line of questioning again his world was plunged into light once again…

~_JDR~~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~_~_JDR~__

He was flying through the air, the wind whipping over his head, past his belly, over his wings, and past his tail. The colors around him were slightly off, with greens being most prominent and reds being faded.

It was a nice day, his mate had just laid a nice batch of egg, he had just finished eating a leaping-four-legs-with-horns-deer that had tasted better than usual, and now this wind was doing all the work for him; there were up drafts when he needed them, no cross winds, and no hash down drafts that would cause him to use more energy. All of a sudden, a pointy-stick-that-flies-and-stings flew past his head. Quickly, before the next one that was coming could sting him, he did a loop-de-loop and immediately saw the two-legs-pointy-ears with a pointy-stick-that-flies-shooter who was trying to hide, very unsuccessfully, in a sea of emerald leaves while wearing a mucus-lime-green and dried-dirt-brown shirt. The outrage that a two-leg-with-no-wings try to hunt a king-of-the-sky and adding insult to injury in those clothes! The two-legs-pointy-ears stood out like a fox among rabbits!

Letting out a roar of outrage that he be disturbed on a nice day like today let along hunted by some no-winged, he went into a nose dive heading straight for the would be hunter-of-kings-of-the-sky-dragons. He dodged another pointy-stick-that-flies-and-stings and opened his jaws and felt the dense-liquid-of-fire ignite with the air in his throat and shoot out of his jaws and engulf the two-legs-pointy-ears. He then let out a roar of triumph as he saw the two-legs-pointy-ears fall from the tree, screaming and writhing in pain as the two-legs fell through the air and he looped back towards the sky when he felt an itching under his left fore-arm-claw. Then he felt his warm-life-blood trickle down his fore-arm-claw as he fell towards the break-bone-ground. As he fell, he saw the other three two-legs-pointy-ears whooping and jumping up and down at having fell him; they did not seem to mind that he had roasted one of their kinsmen. It was with their appearances in mind when he screamed his rage, pain, and anger shouting with both mind and roars '"Thieves, Fire, MURDER!"' He got the satisfaction of knowing that not only had his mate had heard him but all of the other dragons with in a 5 league radius of him and that they had gotten his mental image of the murders before everything turned black…

_FLASH_

Eragon was now standing in an old forest-city that he recognized as Ellesméra, but it was much smaller and in a way more grand than how he remembered it. A horn was head in the distance and every elf in the vicinity looked to see, in the distance what, looked like five colorful mountains flying towards them. An elf with a band around his arm, signifying that he was a messenger, was running towards him at top speed.

When the messenger had reached him, he dropped down on one knee, bowed his head, and touched his pointer and middle finger to his lips before starting to say "My Queen…"

"I know I heard the horn" replied Eragon in a curt but kind voice, "prepare the troops. Begun, Du Fyrn Skulblaka have."

_FLASH_

He was walking through another forest, one much younger than Du Weldenvarden that he recognized with a start as the spine. Not only that but he was on a game trail that was almost the same as the one that he always used to use. With a jolt he realized that he was in his own body once again, only he could now move through stuff and hear the thoughts of the animals and people around him. He could even "see" all of the different barriers that protected the minds of the people around him and yet he could still hear them, but he couldn't make any noise or let others know that he was there.

Then all of a sudden an elf ran right through him. Without even thinking about it Eragon's legs started moving, following the elf. Try as he might, he had no choice but to follow the elf. After about ten minutes of running through the woods and game trails, they reached a clearing and Eragon was able to see the face of the elf that he had been following: it was non-other than Eragon the Elf. As he realized this his vision became blurry and his perspective changed to that of the elf.

* * *

><p>As he entered the clearing, his pace slowed down to a crawl, as if he were weary of an attack. He keep moving forward until he saw something white in the middle of the clearing, it was a dragon's egg. His first instinct was what had been trained into him back at the elf's boot camp: to destroy the egg with magic and look for signs that might point out were the parents were or had gone and if they would return then set up a trap or ambush that would take them out without warning. Just as his lips were forming the fateful words that would crack it open with such violence that the hatchling inside would be killed, something stopped him. Curious now he decided to break protocol and look around the clearing before destroying the egg. What he found interested him greatly.<p>

Judging by the number and sizes of the beds-nest this clearing had been used by what looked like eight adult dragons, but of the eight only two had been mated, the other six hadn't had yet paired up with another dragon. Based on the condition of the bed-nest that had the egg in it still, one of the pair had either been dead for quite some time or had never slept in that bed-nest and his/her mate had just made the bed-nest like that for remembrance. Judging by the size of the other bed-nest they had belonged to younger dragons, with two of them having just hatched within the past two months if the smallest bed-nests were anything to judge by; whether they had been nest-mates of the egg or just younger dragons traveling with the egg's parent, Eragon couldn't tell. All the signs indicated that the dragons had already left this clearing only a couple of days ago, if the giant piles of dung and few pieces of deer were anything to judge by. But why would the parent go through such lengths to protect this egg and at least the two others that had hatched by moving to this clearing, so far away from both elven attacks and dragon help, just to leave this egg here when Eragon's scouting party was so close? These dragons had to have known that the scouting party was coming this way and would pass by this clearing in a couple of weeks.

With a mental shrug Eragon crept his way forward until he was standing over the egg and he reached out slowly to touch it. When his hands made contact with it he let out a yelp of surprise, shock, and wonder; he could feel the mind of the baby dragon inside! Never before had this happened to him. The last time he had held a dragon's egg it had felt smooth and cool and had seemed to be lighter than it should be. That was before his superior had taken away the egg and berated him for not destroying it right away, not before obliterating it himself first. This time it had seemed even smoother and a little bit warmer but still seemed too light considering its size. With new found courage he picked it up again and held it once again marveling at its light weight, texture, and coolness. This time when he felt the baby dragon's mind he didn't drop it, but tried to put up more shields around his mind; they didn't last for long. Now came the hard part, what to do with the egg? He had three choices; he could destroy it, leave it, or keep it.

When he thought about destroying it, he felt a pang of what could be fear and sorrow from the egg. He knew right after that that he could never destroy it or any other dragon egg now, for after all it was only a baby who hadn't even been hatched into this world yet; no he would not destroy an innocent life. If he kept it then he would be in big trouble with his CO and probably the rest of the elven nation if he was discovered. If he left it there, the other elves in his unit would destroy it if they came by and found it…but they would have no reason to come by if he reported that he already took care of this clearing and had set up some of his best traps. That would make them give the boundaries of clearing a good 20 feet, given his reputation as being the best and deadliest booby-trapper among all of the elves. Not even the elite royal scouts, the queen's personal guards who were the best at disarming traps, would willingly try and disarm one of his traps.

Just as he was about to put the egg back in the nest, he heard his comrades shouting out for him and coming closer. There was no time now to get back to them and warn them about his "traps" before they saw the clearing and went rushing towards it, so he quickly pulled off his pack and picked a spare blanket that he had from it and wrapped the egg up in it before placing the blanket back into his pack. Then, for good measure, he casted a spell that would make the blanket look like it was just crumpled up instead of holding a rock and yelled back, "I'm here in this clearing, don't come in I'm finishing up setting a few traps."

"Ok, hurry it up, old Grits'n'grim is getting grumpier by the moment," came the reply.

"Yeah well if he complains too much to me I'll just set up a few traps in his tent at night and let him work his own way out in the morning" mumbled Eragon. To his friends he merely said "You can't rush an artist, besides from the looks of things here I don't think that any dragons will be coming back to this clearing anytime soon. Okay I'm done, now let's get back before Grits'n'grim decides that we only get the gruel for dinner tonight and the middle watch shift."

"Yeah, your right" answered Legolas, Eragon's best friend, "hey you all head on back to the camp ahead of us and let Grits'n'grim know that we're a 'coming."

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about that you didn't want the others to know about Legolas?" asked Eragon.

"I just wanted to let you know that the best you can do to get out of this unit and back to Du Weldenvarden is to offer to teach the trapping course back at boot camp. Now I know that you don't want others learning your secrets and that bad things happen to others who attempt to copy you, but I would feel much better knowing that you could help teach my son some survival traits if you went back home."

"So you still haven't been about to talk Anurin out of joining the glorious fight early, uh?" asked Eragon in a slightly mocking tone towards the end of his question.

"No, Anurin still wants to join the army. He's only 15 for petties sake! He could have ten more years until he was forced into the armed forces but no, his damn grandfather had to go and make this sound so fun that he wants to join at the youngest acceptable age! I just hope that his year mates have more sense than he has; if only he weren't so dog gone stubborn."

"Remind you of someone you know?" asked Eragon with a grin.

"Nope not rea…oh wait he does, you!" with that Legolas took off with a laugh.

"I was talking about yourself" mumbled Eragon before running after Legolas, completely unaware that he had been being watched the whole time he was in the clearing…

* * *

><p>Now he was once again in the sky, looking down on a big-circle-in-trees-where-no-tree-grow watching as one of the two-legs-pointy-ears chased the other out of the clearing. When the two-legs-pointy-ears had first entered, herhis first reaction had been to fly down and fight to protect the last-egg-of-her-mate-spawn but she/he realized that this two-leg-pointy-ears had VERY powerful word-will-energy potential stored up inside of him and it would've been suicide to try and fight him. So it was with a sense of morning that she/he watched the two-leg-pointy-ears approach the last-egg-of-her-mate-spawn. Then when she/he saw the two-leg-pointy-ears protect the precious egg by hiding it with his eater-of-sheep-rug and his word-will-spills, she/he felt a tiny bit of hope. Maybe this pointy-ears-whose-name-be-Eragon was different from the rest of his herd and somehow he would stop the rest of her hatched-egg-offspring form being killed like her/his partner-of-hearts-mate. Enough had died from both the ruler-of-sky-dragons' side and pointy-ears-two-legs' side anyway…

_FLASH_

He was standing in front of the gates of Dorú Areaba, on the island of Vroengard. It was just before dawn, the cool pre-morning air blew through his hair and over his body thick with the smell of salt, making him shiver slightly due to its early morning temperature. He had always loved this time of day, especially when living on the island of Vroengard. In the summer time, it was always refreshing to feel this breeze before the sun came up and made the heat almost unbearable. In the winter time it was warmer than it had been at night, and instilled a sense of peace and tranquility that was often undone by the glare of the pale winter sun. And the best part was yet to come, the sun rise; it was beautiful all year round. With its deep red that announced the beginning, then the gentle yellows and blues that appeared as the sun appeared over the mountains of the Spine, gently warming the earth up in preparation of a new day. Then the morning bells would start to ring, waking up all of the apprentices and those Dragons and Riders who preferred to sleep later…but not today.

Today was the day that it all ended. What should've been done all those years ago when that one had been brought back barely alive would be done today. Because of his personal own lack of action, a Rider was fooled and killed along with an elder. Because of his personal foolishness, that one had been allowed to roar free and seduce yet another Rider and eventually twelve others. Because of his personal stupidity, war was being waged in Alagaësia and the Dragons were dying fast once more; the Dragons hadn't been dying out this much since Du Fyrn Skulblaka…but not anymore. He had sent out a challenge to that one and the challenge had been answered. Today they would fight to the death in front of these gates, the very gates that had accepted him, that one, and many others to learn the secrets of the Dragon Riders, the very gates that his predecessor Anurin had erected to house the Dragon Riders.

About a half hour after the sun had first peeked over the mountains, a ship could be seen about a half league off the shore of Vroengard. It took the ship another ten minutes to reach the shore and then a further twenty minutes for those who were on it to disembark and get into formation; it seemed that Galbatorix had brought the turncoats who had join him. In addition to Morzan, who stood at his master's side watching the band of thieves and mercenaries like a hawk, there was also Kialandí, Formora, and Bradwr of the Wyrdfell; all of whom were walking up and down the rows of soldiers, berating one for having a dull cuirass, another who was leaning against his spear, and the like. Once all of the soldiers had been inspected and smartened up, Galbatorix, with Morzan trailing behind him like a puppy, started down the gangplank of the ship. When Galbatorix was about ten feet in front of the soldiers, everyone started moving up the shore towards the 100 yard long cobblestoned court yard that had once been filled with dragons and Riders alike to welcome the new generations to the academy. Morzan followed a close two feet behind his master and Kialandí, Formora, and Bradwr trailed a three feet behind Morzan. Though they were of the Thirteen Wyrdfell and technically held the same rank as Morzan, they knew better than to call themselves equals to Morzan; the first and last time that had happened showed that not only would Morzan completely and utterly destroy the offender but Galbatorix would do nothing to intervene, in fact he would watch with amusement.

About twenty yards up the courtyard, Galbatorix gave a silent signal for not only his troops to stop but also his four followers while he continued all the way to Eragon himself. About five yards from Eragon he stopped and with a pleasant smile on his face gave a short bow of respect before saying "Atra esterní ono thelduin, Vrael-elda"

"Save your breath you black hearted traitor, I did not ask you here to brandy words with you. Your false pleasantries will have no effect on me" replied Eragon curtly.

"Come now Vrael-elda, isn't this what you and Oromis-elda warned me about, letting my anger cloud my judgment?" asked Galbatorix in a slightly amused voice as he and Eragon slowly started to circle each other measuring each other up and looking for any potential weakness, his hand stroking the peridot colored diamond that was set into the pommel.

Now it was Eragon's turn to sound amused "What you speak about does not match what you see, my anger does not cloud my judgment. Yes I will admit that I'm angry, not at you but at myself for being so blind. No my former student what I feel towards you is nothing but shame, regret, bitter disappointment, and hatred for what you have done and mean to yet do. Why do you still yet try and get me to join you? You know that I would only plot your downfall if you were to somehow get me on your side."

"Very well," replied Galbatorix "I knew that I would have to kill you but I figured why not try and recruit you first? Many other Riders would then all too willingly come and join me. But I should have known better." As Galbatorix finished up talking, he drew his hand-and-half sword that was a pale sea sick green and assumed the ready stance of the First Dance, the Way of the Novice. While outwardly Eragon remained impassive, inwardly he was filled with disgust; here was a man who had broken all of the rules of the Order of the Dragon Riders and yet he wanted to start this duel to the death in the same way that the Riders held their training matches, by starting out with the First Dance to size up your opponent and then switch to the dance that you were best at. Well, Eragon wasn't planning to follow the ritual, which was for training matches and not death duels, he was just going to win.

With that thought running through his mind Eragon drew his white blade and gave Galbatorix a sword salute before slashing it in an "X" fashion in front of his body and letting it hang off to his right side, the classic opening stance to the Second Dance, the Way of the Master. He let a couple seconds pass, just enough time for Galbatorix to notice that something was wrong but not enough for him to do anything about, and then dashed towards Galbatorix, his right hand holding his sword slightly behind his body and to the right, covering the distance between the two of them in the blink of an eye. About two feet from Galbatorix, Eragon stopped his relentless charge and, using the momentum he had gathered from his charge, spun his sword around over his head and down towards Galbatorix's head. Galbatorix, surprised by the sudden charge, barely got his sword up in time to block Eragon's powerful download strike. Eragon took advantage of the block and as Galbatorix's sword came up and instead of letting his sword crash into Galbatorix's sword, he merely let his sword bounced off of Galbatorix's sword up over his head and shoulder to his waiting left hand, and then spun it around his left side right back at Galbatorix's still shocked form still keeping the same momentum that he started out with on that first charge. Galbatorix was barely able to bring his sword up in time to block the first blow and then, because the expected resistance did not come down on his sword, he was barely able to regain his balance and bring his sword to his right to block the crushing blow that Eragon was delivering to that side. Again as Eragon's blade hit Galbatorix's he used the moment the two swords met to bounce his sword back the other way around his body to his right hand and around his right side to crash down onto Galbatorix's awkward cross body block with the full force of that relentless charge still behind it. Galbatorix, expecting yet another lighting fast disengage/change-of-direction/and attack, was forced back and experienced a blow to the side of his stomach from his own sword as well as a light slicing cut on his back from where Eragon's sword sliced through Galbatorix's chainmail armor like butter…

_FLASH_

He was dizzy, alone in a stone room that was painted with a red light. A loud bang was heard from down the hall and Eragon grew cold as he saw Durza and 20 Urgals file into the room which he realized was the Star Rose. Just as Durza opened his mouth to gloat his vision burled and…

_FLASH_

He was once again on the burning plains fighting Murtagh as, in the background, the troops of the Varden and the Empire clashed against each other…

_FLASH_

Varaug was holding Arya by the throat once more, smiling at him with teeth filed to points, while Oromis was bleeding his life away on the back a dead Glaedr's broken body…

_FLASH_

Eragon saw himself, from afar, rushing through the ranks of the Empire's soldiers with Saphira right beside him; Brisingr glistering in the red sun as it drank its share of blood and Saphira's scales gleaming, blinding him and his allies as the Dragon and Rider wreaked havoc among the armies of the Empire. He cried out in a broken voice "Mercy Shadeslayer, mercy!" but the cry was cut off as one of his comrades pushed him forward onto Brisingr's deadly bite…

_FLASH_

* * *

><p>So how was it. Not really worth the super long wait I know, but the good news I almost have part 2 finished. I just need to finish up the last two scenes, proof read itedit, and then upload. Part two should be out in about a little less than a week. There are some obvious references in here, see if you can't find them. Again sorry for taking way too long, but I will not let this story die without a fight and hopefully I will be able to get future chapters out sooner...no promises though.

Till next time,  
>~JDR<p> 


End file.
